Hurt
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Penyesalan Hibari atas segala yang pernah dia lakukan pada Mukuro. Kata-kata maaf yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Rindu yang tak pernah terobati. Warning Inside! Semi-Canon! 6918! Don't Like Don't Read! But, if you like mind to RnR?


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Hurt

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance / Angst / Hurt/Comfort

Warning **: Boy Love, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! Semi-canon.**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

* * *

(Now Playing - **Christina Aguilera – Hurt)**

* * *

Hibari's POV

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasurku. Mataku melirik ke samping kiriku, menatap sebuah foto seorang pemuda yang terpajang di bingkai cokelat. Tanganku meraih foto itu, mengelusnya perlahan. Seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan menatap wajahnya. Wajah seorang pemuda Italia yang selama ini menjadi kekasihku. Rokudo Mukuro namanya. Tapi kini tak bisa lagi kulihat wajahnya.

Dia selalu berkata kalau dia bangga padaku. Bangga mempunyai kekasih sepertiku. Manis, mungil, juga kuat. Tapi selalu saja tak kupedulikan kata-katanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya pun begitu.

* * *

Seandainya aku tahu tentang hari itu.

* * *

"_Kufufu, Kyoya." Dia mendekatiku. Memelukku dengan tangannya yang besar. Namun kudorong tubuhnya agar pelukan itu terlepas dari tubuhku. Dia hanya tersenyum. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga. Setangkai mawar merah segar. "Untukmu," katanya._

_Aku meliriknya dan memberikan isyarat padanya untuk meletakkan bunga itu di atas mejaku begitu saja. Lalu aku kembali berkutat dengan lembaran kertas di depanku. Tak peduli dia masih duduk di sana sambil menatapku penuh harap. Berharap aku akan meletakkan kertasku dan mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Tapi tak kulakukan itu, pandanganku masih focus pada pekerjaanku. Dan setelah beberapa lama kulihat, dia sudah tak ada di sana. Aku hanya diam, tanpa protes sama sekali._

* * *

~*6918*~

* * *

Entah kenapa, saat ini aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya. Mengambil luka yang pernah kutorehkan di hatinya pergi. Berterima kasih atas telah yang dilakukannya selama ini. Memaafkan segala kesalahannya padaku selama ini. Tapi dia tak punya kesalahan apapun, menurutku. Akulah yang telah banyak bersalah padanya. Tak mempedulikannya, melukai hatinya, mengkhianatinya. Ingin aku meminta maaf. Tapi gengsiku sebagai karnivora terlalu besar untuk itu.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan agar aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya. Tawa khasnya yang kuakui selalu kurindukan. Tapi percuma. Ketika aku ingin memanggil namanya, tapi aku sadar dia tak ada di sana. Dia tak akan datang lagi saat aku memanggilnya.

* * *

Padahal dulu dia selalu datang. Selalu.

* * *

_Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Kurebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Aku mencoba tidur namun perutku yang keroncongan ini menggangguku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memanggil Mukuro. Dia pasti datang kalau kupanggil. Tak kupanggil saja dia selalu datang padaku._

"_Oya, oya. Kyoya lapar, ya?" tanyanya. Dia—tepatnya ilusinya—muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku menanggapi pertanyaannya. Dielusnya rambutku perlahan kemudian dia pergi ke dapurku untuk memasakkanku sesuatu. Aku menunggunya di meja makan. Tak lama sepiring omelet sudah tersedia di atas mejaku._

"_Makanlah. Spesial untukmu, Kyoya," ujarnya._

_Aku hanya diam dan menyantap omelet itu. Setelah habis, kusingkirkan piring itu dari atas meja lalu kembali ke kamarku. Meninggalkannya yang sedari tadi menatapku. Berharap suatu reaksi akan kuberikan padanya atas makanan yang telah dia buat. Tapi tatapan itu tak kuhiraukan. Tak pernah kuhiraukan._

* * *

~*6918*~

* * *

Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sering menyalahkannya atas sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan. Aku tak pernah menyadarinya sama sekali. Menyakitinya sama dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri. Menyakiti hatinya sama dengan menyakiti hatiku.

* * *

Namun aku tak pernah menyadarinya.

* * *

_Aku menggebrak mejaku sesaat setelah dia masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku sangat kesal, entah kenapa begitu melihat wajahnya aku sangat kesal. Dia mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku mengusirnya. Tak kusangka dia malah tersenyum dan mendekatiku. Dia memeluk tubuhku lalu mengecup dahiku lembut. Kemudian dia berbisik lembut di telingaku._

"_Kufufu, maafkan aku, ya? Kalau aku ada salah padamu katakan saja. Jangan seperti ini."_

_Kemudian dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak lama tubuhnya menghilang. Aku mendaratkan tubuhku di atas sofa ruang kerjaku. Menyentuh dahiku yang baru saja dia kecup. Aku semakin kesal padanya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu kesalahannya, tepatnya dia tidak membuat kesalahan sama sekali padaku._

* * *

~*6918*~

* * *

Pernah suatu hari aku merasa hancur dalam hatiku, namun aku tak ingin menerimanya. Pernah suatu waktu aku merasa rindu, namun kusembunyikan karena yang kurindukan adalah dirinya—Mukuro. Dan rasanya berat mengatakan selamat tinggal saat kau datang menemaniku. Menemaniku untuk melepaskan rinduku.

* * *

Walau akhirnya hatinya terluka lagi karenaku.

* * *

_Aku menatap ponselku yang entah sejak kapan _wallpaper_-nya berubah menjadi gambar Mukuro. Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus layar ponselku pelan. Rasanya sakit mengingat selama ini aku pernah menyakitnya. Tapi aku merindukannya. Dan entah sejak kapan sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang. Tangan yang begitu kurindukan kehangatannya. Aku membiarkannya memelukku seperti ini. Aku ingin melepaskan rinduku sejenak._

"_Ah, Kyoya, aku merindukanmu juga," bisiknya padaku seakan dia tahu apa yang ada dipikirannku. Namun aku hanya diam menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dan waktu berharga ini rusak karena tutorku—Dino Cavalone—datang menjemputku._

"_Kyoya, ayo pergi," ajaknya. Segera aku melepaskan tangan Mukuro yang melingkar di pinggangku dan melangkah pergi bersama Dino. Sebelum jauh bisa kudengar dia berkata sesuatu padaku._

"_Aku akan kembali, Kyoya."_

* * *

~*6918*~

* * *

Jika aku diberi satu kesempatan lagi, apa dia mau mengatakan kalau aku salah? Apa dia mau mengajariku untuk mengerti dirinya? Apa dia melihat rendah diriku? Apa dia bangga padaku? Namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Untuk melihat kedalam matamu dan kau melihatku juga.

* * *

Tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku.

* * *

_Aku menatap ke langit. Melihat betapa gelapnya awan sekarang, sama seperti mood-ku. Perlahan hujan turun dan petir mulai menyambar. Matahari dan langit tersembunyi di balik awan, seakan akan ada badai. Namun tak ada kabut. Biasanya kalau Namimori hujan akan ada kabut tipis menyelimuti. Rasanya aneh. Perasaanku tak begitu enak. Tiba-tiba Hibird datang dan mengitari kepalaku sambil berkata, "Mukuro, Mukuro."_

_Aku bingung. Mendengar sebuah langkah kaki di belakang, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Mukuro berdiri di belakangku. Dia terduduk di atas lantai atap kemudian menangis._

"_Mukuro… Mukuro-_sama_…"_

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku datar, walau perasaanku sudah campur aduk._

"_Di-dia meninggal…," katanya lemah. Air matanya mengalir deras, bercampur dengan air hujan. Kedua kakiku terasa lemas._

"_Apa… yang terjadi?" tanyaku, lagi._

_Gadis bernama Chrome berkata sambil sesegukan, "Entah b-bagaimana caranya dia kabur dari Vindice… Ko-kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah saat itu… Dia pergi un-untuk menemuimu d-dan entah bagaimana dia… dia ditemukan di tepi hutan sudah tak bernyawa lagi…"_

_Dia pergi untuk menemuiku?_

"_Bohong!" teriakku padanya, "Tak mungkin Mukuro selemah itu! Beraninya kau berbohong padaku!"_

_Aku jatuh terduduk. Kuremas dada kiriku yang terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa Mukuro yang lebih kuat dariku itu meninggal dunia? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian? Kenapa?!_

_Aku tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya._

* * *

~*6918*~

* * *

_Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Di depan makam Rokudo Mukuro. Semua orang sudah pergi sejak tadi dan tinggalah aku sendiri berdiri menatap makamnya yang masih basah. Basah karena air hujan yang sudah dua hari ini mengguyur. Sengaja kuminta dia dimakamkan di Namimori, agar aku bisa sering mengunjunginya di sini._

_Aku berjongkok. Mengelus kepala makam itu seakan mengelus rambutnya. Air mataku sama sekali tak bisa mengalir. Apa air mataku memang tak ada? Bahkan untuk Mukuro yang selalu menyayangiku pun?_

"_Mungkin sudah terlambat," gumamku pada diriku sendiri._

_Lalu aku berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan makam itu tanpa isak tangis sedikitpun. Tuhan, aku memang kejam. Sangat kejam._

* * *

~*6918*~

* * *

Aku masih mengelus foto itu. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Melanggar janjiku pada diriku sendiri bahwa seorang karnivora tidak boleh menangis. Kupeluk foto itu erat-erat. Menangis tanpa suara sedikitpun rasanya lebih perih daripada menangis sambil berteriak. Namun berteriak sama sekali bukan khas-ku.

Kukecupi foto itu perlahan. Seandainya aku punya satu hari lagi untuk mengatakan seberapa besar aku merindukannya setelah dia pergi. Namun rasanya tidak masuk akal jika aku mencoba mengulang waktuku kembali. Namun itulah yang kubutuhkan. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya dan memperbaiki sikapku selama ini padanya.

* * *

Aku ingin mengulang waktuku kembali.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself**_

_**By hurting you**_

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Gomen ne, Minna kalau angst-nya gak berasa dan cara matinya Mukuro itu gak banget. Settingnya waktu masih TYB. Fanfic ini gaje banget ya? Haha, tapi sudahlah. Coba dengarkan lagunya sambil baca fanfic ini biar feelnya lebih dapet /plak.**

**Oke, Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
